


AkuSuka You!

by Fanimonstar



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Dodo confesses to his group.
Relationships: Dodo/Remi/Tila/Sofa (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	AkuSuka You!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna write this until my sister said she wanted to make a comic out of my post

Dodo takes a deep breath. He is gonna confess his love to the group, and he needs to get rid of all his nerves to do that. He had asked Zuke for some advice a few days ago, but all the drummer said was to follow his heart and make sure his brain is filtering what the heart says so it doesn't sound weird, but he has anxiety, he always thinks it's gonna be weird. 

He had convinced Zuke to at least accompany him, and Mayday wanted to come too so she was also there. They were standing near enough to see and hear what was happening, but further enough so they wouldn't look like they're stalking teenagers. 

Dodo had decided to do it near one of the Sayu holograms around the district, but he felt a bit silly thinking back that there's a pink mermaid hologram just doing a cute little dance.

Ah, it was too late to change the meeting place. Remi, Tila and Sofa had already arrived, wearing a confused expression when Bunk Bed Junction winked at them.

"Uh, Dodo?" Remi calls as he turns his head away from the rock band to his friend. "Why did you tell us to meet you here, and why are they here?" 

"WE'RE MORAL SUPPORT!" Mayday yells while Zuke gives a small thumbs up.

"O-kay, what exactly do you wanna tell us that requires moral support?"

"Um…" Goddammit! His nerves are back.

Zuke, probably seeing Dodo vibrate nervously, shouts "Just breath, then follow your heart, but also go straight to the point!"

"Follow your heart?" Tila tilts her head. Maybe the dancer should've asked Eve instead, or even Miss Tatiana. On second thought, he definitely should've asked Miss Tatiana.

He breathes in and out a few times, and regains his confidence. "Ilikeyou," he says so quickly and quietly, that it sounded more like alaiu.

"Sorry Dodo, but could you speak up? I can't hear what you just said," Sofa walks and puts his head nearer to hear better. That action only caused Dodo to be more nervous, having one of his crushes so close to him.

"Remember kid! We're here in case anything goes wrong-Ow!" Zuke punches Mayday's elbow. "Don't say that, now he's definitely sure something's gonna mess up everything!"

What the drummer didn't know was that his line was only making him even more nervous. Now Dodo is almost biting his nails, which he never does anymore after joining the team because Tila always paints it.

"I-I…" He decides that fuck it, might as well restart that awful but punny 2000s trend. 

"Aku"-Dodo finally says, making a heart shape with his hands on the left side of his chest- "suka"-the heart moves to the right side-"you!" finally putting his hands center in front, to his fellow Sayu Kids.

All three's faces began flushing, but with different reactions to his confession. Tila looks glad, covering her mouth as she gasps happily. Remi looks very red and embarrassed and is attempting to cover his whole face, which was harder when he had been wearing glasses. Sofa's expression is even more confused, but now with an obvious red all over his face, having the lightest skin tone.

Meanwhile, Mayday and Zuke are cheering but also freaking out because of how adorable that was. "DODO, DO THAT AGAIN! WE'RE GONNA GIVE THE TREND A REVIVAL! THAT WAS SO CUTE, OH MY GOD!" Mayday screams as Zuke pulls her home with one hand while the other is covering his own blushing face.

Sofa was the first one to say something. "You mean all three of us?"

Dodo nods.

"Huh, funny. I'd never thought that any of you would return my feelings, I like you all too."

"Me three!" Tila jumps. "Though, I did know, but just waiting for one of us to make the first move. We're not exactly good at hiding our feelings."

"Wait, does that mean Remi likes us too?" Dodo asks Tila.

Remi, still covering his face, slowly nods and mumbles an agreement. Finally, he takes his hand off his face. "I like you guys a whole lot too." His face somehow becomes even more red after saying that.

"Ah, Remi! You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Tila comments as she hugs the artist.

"She's right, I just want to pinch your cheeks," Sofa hugs Remi and Tila..

"A group hug!" Dodo joins in. "Gosh, I love you all so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, please get off me! I can't breath!"

"No," Tila, Sofa and Dodo answer in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them


End file.
